


What's Mine is Yours

by akoa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, also serum bowl is mentioned, spoilers for chapter 115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoa/pseuds/akoa
Summary: After being imprisoned by the Yeagerists, Mikasa begins to feel a sharp pain in her right eye.-based off of a headcanon by vialesana on tumblr that the Ackermans can feel each other's pain/are connected by touch.





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my first rivamika fic because i am in denial. hope you enjoy.  
> based off of the headcanon & art by [vialesana](http://vialesana.tumblr.com/post/183190485253/what-if-mikasa-and-levi-has-the-ability-to-be) on tumblr that the Ackermans can feel each other's pain or are connected by touch.

She feels it again, an even sharper pain than the last. Throbbing, aching, like someone had slashed straight through her eye. Her vision on the right side of her face is blurred.

_What's happening to me?_

Mikasa had felt this sort of thing before. Unwelcomed, unexplained, unexpected pains spawning in various places of her body, even when she herself wasn't injured.

Perhaps it started around that time.

 

She had been training with Levi for quite a while before the whole serum bowl situation unfolded. Before then, she'd admit they had gotten closer to an extent. They respected each other at the very least. At the most, there would be times where they would talk, and he would ramble before catching himself, and she too would feel comfortable expressing her own opinions here and there.

They hadn't trained together since she was released.

But she knew Levi wasn't ignoring her. Maybe she was avoiding _him_ instead. Every time she'd meet his eyes, she'd be the one to look away first. His gaze was too much to handle sometimes.

He'd caught her in the halls one night.

"Ackerman," he'd said. "Can't sleep?"

She shrugged, crossing her arms, making herself seem smaller. "Something like that."

He sighed then, clutching his water bottle and towel in his hand. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Then come train with me."

She'd followed him outside to the grounds. It was late and she wasn't feeling the best, so she was reluctant to fight him. Also, it was still a bit... awkward for her.

She did try to kill him after all.

The thought must have gotten to her because she was down less than ten seconds after they'd started.

He sighed, "Pathetic."

She got up at that, trying harder to land a punch, only to be taken down right after. She stayed down this time, exhausted.

"You're distracted," he started. "You haven't been resting. You've lost weight, and your strength is lacking," he rested a foot on her back, pushing her down. "Where's your anger? Your motivation? The 'Mikasa' that tried to kill me weeks ago?"

He leaned and took her face in his hand, chastising her. She'd never forget the words he had said to her then.

"In a few years, your two closest friends will be dead. What will you do then?"

She fought with fury after that, him countering just as well. They almost killed each other even, until he pinned her on the wall and pulled out a knife to her scar.

"We didn't agree to weapons," she'd said, glaring straight into his eyes.

"If you're in this war to fight, rules don't apply. If you want to kill, then kill," he returned, words etched into her memory.

It happened then. He didn't show her any mercy. He had pulled his knife and cut her cheek, renewing Eren's mark on her as his own. Blood had started dripping from it, even he himself hissed, oddly enough, holding his own right cheek before gazing at her.

"We're done here."

He huffed and threw a towel at her, leaving her on the grounds.

 

Since then, the stinging started to occur. She couldn't explain it, but sometimes she would feel a pang of pain, especially worse ones after expeditions. Captain Levi would always know when she would be hurt somehow and have the perfect method of treating her wounds, even when he was hurt himself.

Now presently in her cell, she can feel her breath slowing and heavy. Her fingers were numbing and her right eyesight was getting worse. She had to crouch to ease the pain.

_I hope this doesn't hurt you too much._

What?

"Mikasa? Are you okay?" Armin was by her side immediately.

"I'm fine it's just--"

There was commotion on the other side of the prison bars.

"He's dead? Their leader is dead?!"

The soldiers started to laugh.

"Humanity is doomed!" One of them bellowed. "Do you hear that, you so-called heroes? Your leader is dead!"

"Who?" Jean demanded. Fear was present in all of the inmates' faces. She could see it.

"Your dearest Captain Levi is no more!" Laughs accompanied the Yeagerists' cry. Despair fell on the others.

"No! He can't be dead!"

"Your commander confirmed it to our forces themselves! Exploded into pieces!"

Yelling, crying, and disbelief became apparent around her. Hope truly was lost.

But still... something didn't sit right with her. What was that she heard before?

_I hope this doesn't hurt you too much._

Her body was still hurting. Her eye was throbbing. Someone was calling out to her. Maybe it was Eren---

Tears were threatening to fall. No. There's no way.

It could only have been--

_Your leader is dead!_

_Exploded into pieces!_

_You commander confirmed it to our forces themselves!_

_Your leader is dead!_

Levi.

Her heart lapped in her chest. How could she not have realized it sooner? His pain, her pain, there was no difference.

They were connected.

But how? If he's dead, how am I still in pain?

...Unless.

"There's still hope," Mikasa said. Everyone in the room looked to her. She stood defiant, despite her whole body aching.

_Your commander confirmed it to our forces themselves!_

"What do you mean?"

She straightened. "He may be dead, but we'll never know unless we see the Captain ourselves."

The Yeagerist approached the cell, "And how do you plan to do that when you're stuck here?" he leaned forward, forehead almost touching hers if there wasn't a bar restricting him.

In one swift motion, Mikasa grabbed his head through the open spaces of the bars and pulled in, knocking the soldier into it. She grabbed his gun from his side, cocking and shooting at two of the soldiers farther away, leaving the Yeagerist with the key as the  
only one conscious.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled after her.

She cocked the gun once more. "Unlock the cell, or I shoot."

Jean held her arm, "Mikasa, wait."

"If you want to kill, then _kill_ ," she seethed, looking at the blood pooling by the other two soldiers. "This is a war. We're in this to fight."

The soldier eyed his dead and unconscious comrades. He made a move to the cell and unlocked it, and she immediately disarmed him before her inmates filed out quickly. Mikasa held her gun to the soldier the entire time.

Once the rest were safe, Mikasa knocked him to the floor. Looking at the carnage, she blanked.

Armin appeared by her side once more. "Mikasa..."

She doesn't face him. "I'm fine, really."

He sighed, releasing her shoulder. "So... what if Captain Levi really is--"

"He's not dead, Armin."

 _Your commander_ , they had said.

He eyed her. He must have thought she'd gone insane after all this, but she reassured him. "Let's leave. We'll figure this out as we go."

Right now, all she knows is that the true answer lies in how she still feels that sharp pain piercing her right eye.

Right now, _she needs to find Hange._

**Author's Note:**

> may add a second part if you guys are up to it! thanks for reading.


End file.
